


千钧一发

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan





	千钧一发

我知道尤金不喜欢我。  
如果认真考虑一下的话，我会发现我也不喜欢尤金——这很正常，本质上差异如此巨大的两个人，很难互相喜欢。  
然而不管我们是喜欢还是讨厌对方，对于从此都将住在一起、融为一体的两个人来说，是没有意义的。  
尤金不认为这是“融为一体”，他将之视为一种拙劣的模仿，一种自然人为接近他这种完美人类所做的无用之功。每当他轻轻偏过他高傲的头，微微抬起他不逊的眼，我都深深地被他高高在上的轻蔑刺痛。有时候我甚至认为，他在内心深处，是盼望着我的失败的——露出马脚，遭到唾弃，锒铛入狱——然而他对完美的追求又让他每天精心准备着血液、皮屑、毛发和尿样，容不得我的伪装出现半点闪失。  
他的这种矛盾化为了对我的冷嘲热讽，每一天，优雅诱人的异国腔调都形成刀箭，从轮椅上向我射来。  
“不要眯眼看东西，那是你因近视养成的习惯，想象一下你拥有我这样一双漂亮的眼睛，怎么舍得做那种丑陋的表情。”  
“你走路的姿势比爬还难看，小时候我如果走成那样，就会被家庭教师拿鞭子抽一顿。”

他站不起来，很多事无法自理，像一株精致的植物。如果我抱着他进浴室的时候说“搂住我的脖子，尤金，你太重了”，他就会不客气地回答“那是你的臂力还需要锻炼”，然后伸手环住我的肩颈。  
每天我不得不像仆人一样跪在地上为他擦拭身体，当浴巾掠过他毫无知觉的下肢，他会别过头去，那是我唯一会感到心理平衡的时刻。  
然后我再把他塞进丝质睡衣里，放到柔软的床上，我的一天才能算是结束。  
有一天他在接触床垫的瞬间开口问我：“你喜欢做这些事吗？”  
“当然不了，”我脱口而出，“我不是受虐狂。”  
他的脸色变得难看，下巴绷紧，说：“但你不得不做，为了你的生活。”  
的确，只有用他的身份，我才能过我现在的生活，成为精英，被人重视，最终飞入太空，为了实现这个梦想，我愿意付出一切。

尤金知道我的梦想，他轻蔑地和我讨论它，酒精和尼古丁缠绕在他的气息里，他抬头看着螺旋形的楼梯，就像看着他所厌恶的世界。  
我不明白这样一个完美的人为什么会想死——如果不是他亲口告诉我，我怎么也不会相信，这个事实令我愤恨，如果这些拥有良好基因的人不愿意活下去，那就把他们的未来和机会都送给我吧。  
“你的梦想又是什么？”我问他，受够了讨论我的梦想。  
尤金用醉得微微发红的眼睛看着我，这和他灰蓝的瞳色混在一起，让他的眼睛像极了流血的宝石。  
“我的梦想，”他说，眼神迷蒙，“就是在最巅峰的时候死去，在我将金牌和奖杯装饰完一整面墙之后。然后我会死得干干净净，不留下一根头发。”  
“你醉了。”我说。他这醉生梦死之时所说的话，让人难辨真假。  
他顿时失去了和我聊天的兴趣。  
“我累了，”他闭上眼睛，“带我回房间。”  
他是一个想要什么都能如愿的人，即使在失去双腿之后。  
我推着他进了他的卧室，然后抱他上床，经过锻炼，我的臂力已经比从前好上了许多，虽然和他天生就能得到的比起来，算不了什么。  
他的眼睑紧闭，灯光下淡棕色的睫毛在微微地颤抖。我试图把他摆到床的中间，再拉过盖被，他一点儿都不配合，像一尊正在被盗墓贼光顾的神像。  
我想把他随便地扔在那儿就算了，可是我并不能。  
虽然不想承认，但我想我深深地爱上了我这个“身份”。无怪乎尤金举手投足间充满了自恋，让人不忿，但又无法反驳。  
现在我每天照着镜子，感受着我越来越成为“杰隆”，都难以自持地快要爱上自己。  
我俯下身，在尤金的耳边，不管他此刻听没听见，小声地说：“我们是如此完美。”  
我吻了他的嘴唇。  
在他睁开眼的那一刻我就后悔了，我很快地退缩，不去接触他高傲的眼神，飞一般地逃离他的卧室。  
哦，我不知道他会在我的背后如何嘲笑我，折辱我，天哪，光是想到就极为难堪，但是生活还要继续，我只能逃出他的卧室，却逃离不了这个身份。  
好在下周我就要升空了，愿火箭带走我所有的屈辱和自卑，一年后，当我回到地球时，会是一个更好的“杰隆·莫洛”。

我和艾琳有约会，今晚要去跳舞。  
我们已经约会过一次，虽然有些小小插曲，但事情很顺利，我想她已经喜欢上了我。在她到达我的楼下之前，我已经衣服整齐，头发梳好，鞋子擦亮，整装待发了。  
为防万一，我到冰箱里取了尤金准备好的最新的血样，向窗外望了一眼，艾琳还没有到。  
我缓步走到房间正中，心情愉悦，脑中已然响起了音乐，随着那音乐，我的双足不由自主地迈出，跳起了默默练习已久的舞步。  
轮椅悄无声息地滑出，我不用眼睛都能看到尤金那审阅一般的眄视。奇怪的是我并没有听到来自他的言语攻击，我转过头，发现他穿着正式的套装，悠然自得地坐在轮椅上。  
“你要出门？”我疑惑地问。  
“不是只有你一个人有约会。”他端起他的威士忌酒杯，向我挑了挑眉。  
“怎么？”我防范地回应。  
“想跳舞吗？”他说。  
上一次他这么说的时候，是纯粹的讽刺。我迟疑着，走近他，他伸手把杯子递给我，我接过来，放到一边的试验台上，然后转过身来推他的轮椅。  
“你不应该弯腰，跳舞是让自己开心的事，无需在意舞伴的感受。”他念叨着。  
“也许那就是你没有女朋友的原因。”也许是心情好的缘故，我意外地顶撞了他。  
他竟没有计较我的出言不逊，反而一笑而过道：“看把你得意的。”

我当然得意，艾琳那样的女人，值得每个与她站在一起的男人得意。我是那样得意，所以假装没有发现尤金展露了他难得一见的笑容。  
也许他是知道那样的笑容值得被写进诗歌称颂，才那么吝啬于让他人得见。  
我弯下腰，从正面将他向后推，突然松手，再跑到他背后接住他；我哼着歌，没有固定的曲调，只为取那个节奏，拉着他的胳膊带他转圈。他熟练地操纵轮椅，流畅地用车轮画出曲线，比我的舞步还要轻巧。  
我气喘吁吁，止步拉我的西装下摆，他正对着我，偏着头，好像发现了什么。  
“哦，我终于想起你还缺点什么了，”他说，“气味，你还差点气味，兄弟。”  
我从未想过这一点。“你用香水？”我问。  
“当我要出门的时候。”他耸了耸肩。  
“但我什么都没闻到。”如果说他的身上有气味，我能想到的也只有烟味和酒味。  
“那就是香味的意义，”他讲解得极为认真，眼睛里隐隐地有星光，“当她不那么注意你的时候，那气味便不存在，而当她眼里只注视着你一个人的时候……”  
他伸出手，做出抓取的手势：“那气味便无所不在，包围住她。”  
他又做出那副“你还差得远”的表情，“来吧，来闻闻。”他侧过脸，示意我过去。  
我半信半疑地靠近他，弯下腰，鼻尖凑近他的耳根，一开始，并没有什么特殊的味道，但一旦当我靠近到一个特定的距离，有一股香味倏然钻入我的鼻腔，瞬间让我心跳加速，喉咙干涸。  
我偏过头看他，发现他也侧目在看着我。  
熟悉的汽车鸣笛声传来，我僵在那里没有动，直到他轻声说：“你该走了。”  
我直起身，仓促接住他抛来的香水瓶子。  
“记住，我们是完美的。”轮椅转向前，他最后叮嘱。

我很高兴艾琳接受了真正的我，那花了她一点时间，但她还是接受了。我真不忍心和她分别一年，一想到还有她在那里等待，我对这个荒谬的蓝色星球的憎恨就变少了一些。  
临行前尤金和我诀别，他的话和他为我准备的一切，让我能够猜中他想要做什么。我用尤金的血通过公司的安检门，每一步都比上一步更加沉重，在迈步的间隙，我总在想，我要回去阻止他。  
但这种沉重在我迈上通往飞船的通道的刹那，就荡然无存。我从始至终坚持了我的梦想，我不能破坏他的坚持，这是对于他的尊重。  
升空的过程中我一如既往的镇定，直到打开尤金留给我的卡片。  
如你所见，那是他留给我的一缕头发。  
哦，尤金，尤金，我还有好多的话，此刻都不用说了。


End file.
